fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duel of Two Evils
The Duel of Two Evils is the twelfth episode from the third season of The Pussycats. Summary American leftists call Moscow for help in hurling the revolution against the legitimate authorities. They receive support, which turns against them. Plot Having lost another attempt in "establishing the socialist paradise" in their homeland, the American left asks Moscow for assistance. Their representative, named Creampest, is sent to Moscow with the request for help, signed by the local traitors. Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha promises to help them in the name of the Russian Communist Party, giving Creampest a small red box with communist emblems engraved on the surface. According to the donor, the box is supposed to contain "the essence of communism", which has to allow the disciples of Marx abolishing capitalism. Creampest comes back to his homeland in Oakland, believing that he will be the chosen of Karl Marx. The older Behemoth's daughter secretly sends Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale after him while Sindri Bisitsokoshkha is ordered to train Dolt-on-Istov, Paskudnikov, Igor Tolstyi, and Olga Salotchkinaya in combat against Americans. Back in Oakland, Creampest hears taunts from the box he brought with himself, urging him to rise against the neighborhood he lives in. The voice in his head instructs him to climb the city hall in Oakland and chant words in a language he cannot understand. Despite being allowed to enter the building, he has trouble reaching the city hall's roof. Boris and Natasha are observing Creampest while remaining in disguise, wondering why has Vlondril elected such a dimwit to carry out the task. While the Comintern is struggling with the way to the City Hall's roof in Oakland, Team Pussycat members are resting in Pacific City. The holidays go smoothly for an area filled with people from the groups hostile towards one another, with doubtfully reasonable people occupying all the entertainment facilities. Penelope wants to see a movie in a movie theater, it turns out they play "The Kung Fu Creatures" series in all the movie theaters in the city. Mona suggests watching a rodeo - it turns out that the cowboys taking part in the cannot even hurl lassos properly. Stan is upset that he cannot find appropriate entertainment for his females, due to the environment's fault. It is late evening when Creampest finally manages to reach the roof of the city hall in Oakland. The voice in his head tells him to chant the Internationale in his mother tongue. The wannabe "Chosen of Marx" does so and he performs quite poorly as a singer, that Boris and Natasha have to cover their ears. However, the chant causes the small red box to glow with red light and its lid opens violently. A huge cat-eye-shaped portal materializes and Sindri crosses it, followed by Doltie, Vova, Igor, and Olga. Creampest believes himself to be the chosen of Karl Marx and asks Sindri for his reward in bringing communism to the world. Sindri grins at him and slaps Creampest with her hand while calling him rude terms for Americans in Russian. Coming soon. Characters The Comintern * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha * Dolt-on-Istov * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Creampest Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction